jeux de séduction
by EME Clarisse
Summary: a la fin de la guerre, Albus fait une fete , Lucius en fait partie et passe sa soirée à regarder Hermione, il échaffaude un plan avec Snape pour la seduire.
1. Chapter 1

La guerre entre le bien et le mal chez les sorciers vient de se terminer. Harry a vaincu Voldy et l'a renvoyé en enfer. Du coup tout le monde était tellement content que Albus décida de faire la fête au chateau. Les Malfoy s'étaient rangés du côté du bien quelques mois plus tôt car Voldy voulait faire rentrer dans ses rangs de mangemorts, Drago. Mais Lucius n'était pas du tout de cet avis, lui qui connaissait si bien le seigneur des ténèbres pour l'avoir servi depuis plusieurs années, se doutait que le but de ctte face de serpent était de tuer Drago, donc il n'eut pas le choix, il en avait parlé à Snape qui lui, l'avait dirigé vers Albus. La famille Malfoy avait tout balancé sur Voldy, les endroits cachés, les objets de magie noires, les intentions du maître, la place de Potter dans tout ça. Albus prit toutes ces infos au sèrieux et prépara Harry au fameux combat. Du coup la famille Malfoy se retrouva parmi ceux du côté du bien et donc de la fête. Albus avait fait les choses en grand. Il avait fait venir un orchestre symphonique et un groupe de rock pour les jeunes, il fit faire plein de nourriture dont pas mal de patisseries et surtout beaucoup de champagne.

La soirée se passa à merveille, la plupart des gens finirent bourrés sauf Lucius, et Severus qui voulaient garder le controle. Quand au trio gryffondor, ils s'amusaient comme des fous, Hermione dansait beaucoup. Lucius demanda à Severus:

" Elle danse bien la petite Granger, tu ne trouves pas?

- Luce, je ne m'amuse pas à regarder des adolescentes prépubères.

- Elle a dix sept ans, elle est majeure, ce n'est plus une ado!

- Je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle te plait?

- Elle n'est pas mal!

- Elle sort avec Weasley.

- Et alors, tu crois qu'il fait le poids face à moi?

- Et ta chere femme, que va t'elle dire?

- Cissa et moi divorçons la semaine prochaine, elle en a marre de moi, elle part.

- Ca y est? Depuis le temps que tu me bassines avec ça!

- Moi au moins j'ai une vie sentimentale, pas comme toi qui ne vit que pour tes potions!

- Elles me sont fidèles!

- Tu es pathétique.

- Bon que vas tu faire pour la mettre dans ton lit?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu vas m'aider.

- Pardon?

- Allez Sev, tu la connais mieux que moi, tu sais ce qu'elle aime!

- C'est juste mon élève.

- S'il te plait!

- Si tu veux la séduire, montre lui toute ta collection de livres, ça suffira.

- Pour ça, il faut que je l'invite chez moi.

- Elle refusera.

- Eh bien trouve un moyen pour qu'elle accepte, un devoir à faire par exemple!

- T'es tombé sur la tête mon pauvre Lulu.

- Oui, complètement!"

La soirée continua ainsi, Lucius ne cessait de parler de son plan pour séduire Hermione et Sev écoutait avec toute la patience qu'il avait en lui, (c'est à dire, pas grand chose.); Il dut garder tout son sang froid et prier Merlin pour qu'il arrête de l'embêter avec son histoire. Mais il ne fut pas exaucé.

Les cours reprirent deux jours après, et tous les élèves étaient excités et de bonne humeur. Rusard en était toujours après Peeves car celui-ci avait balancé des bambabouses sur sa tête, les professeurs avaient repris leurs cours dans la joie, sauf Snape (evidemment). Il était toujours d'une humeur excécrable, (et oui! le fait d'enseigner à des cornichons sans cervelles ne le réjouissait guère, il aurait préféré se dorer la pilule au soleil et boire des cocktails en longueur de journées.) Donc c'est avec une tête à faire peur qu'il entra dans les cacjots et qu'il accueillit les septieme années donc les gryffondors et les serpentars.

"Bien, le cirque est fini, donc je vous prierai de reprendre rapidement vos bonnes habitudes, c'est à dire, vous taire, faire les potions que je vous dis de faire et exécuter les devoirs demandés. D'ailleurs, je vais faire des binomes, car je souhaiterais que vous fassiez des recherches sur l'évolution de certaines potions. Et comme c'est assez long et qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant les examens, le travail sera plus rapide à deux. Donc Voici la liste. Potter avec Wesley, blaise avec longdubat, pansy avec melle vane. "

Il continua la liste ainsi jusqu'à la fin et deux élèves n'avaient pas été nommés. Drago et Hermione. Drago demanda:

"Excusez moi Monsieur, dois je en déduire que je dois faire les recherches tout seul?

- Mr Malfoy je vous ai oublié, excusez moi, non vous êtes avec miss Granger, étant donné, vos deux cerveaux combinés, je m'attends à un excellent résultat. Vous aurez le dossier à la fin des deux heures."

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent étonnés et Snape le remarqua, il se dit dans sa tête:

_"Tête blonde, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour toi!"_

Quand à Drago, il se demanda_:" Pourquoi m'avoir mis avec elle? C'est bizzarre!"_ et Hermione un peu plus intelligente mais sur la mauvaise voix:

_"a mon avis, il va nous donner la potion la plus complexe à rechercher."_

Les deux heures se terminèrent et Snape distribua les dossiers. Aussitôt Hermione regarda et fila à la bibliothèque comme une furie. Drago regarda aussi le dossier et connaissait déjà le sujet car chez lui, il y avait toute une collection d'ouvrages traitant ce dossier. Donc il ne s'en fit pas et partit avec ses camarades.

Hermione qui avait du temps libre, passa toute son après midi et sa soirée dans la bibliothèque. Le problème était qu'elle trouvait très peu d'ouvrages. Elle alla dans la grande salle pour le diner et à la fin se dirigea dans les cachots. Elle frappa des petits coups sur la porte et attendit. Snape ouvrit et la regarda:

"Miss Granger, il se fait un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie, avez vous besoin de leçons particulières?

- Non professeur, je souhaitais vous parler de la recherche, je ne trouve pas beaucoup d'informations à la bibliothèque donc j'aimerais savoir vers quoi m'orienter, vous n'avez pas un début de piste s'il vous plait?

- Miss Granger, je ne vais pas faire le travail à votre place, je croyais que vous étiez intelligente, je me suis trompé, débrouillez vous, et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes deux!

- Merci professeur!"

Elle partit légèrement déçue, et traversa les couloirs, elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Malfoy et le percuta.

"Tu pourrais faire attention Granger!

- Ca va! Tu n'es pas en sucre non plus, bon tu as avnacé sur la recherche?

- Non, il y a rien d'interessant ici.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis au professeur Snape mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Ah bon? Bref, de toute façon j'ai arrangé le coup, vu qu'on est obligé de travailler ensemble, j'ai demandé à mon père si tu pouvais venir au manoir?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai des livres qui traitent ce sujet!

- Ton père ne voudra jamais que je vienne.

- Ca se voit que tu le connais très mal, car il vient d'accepter. On a rendez-vous samedi à neuf heures.

- Oh, bien dans ce cas, merci.

- Ah lala, que ne faut il pas faire pour satisfaire ces demoiselles?

- Depuis quand ti dis de si belles paroles?

- Granger, tu vas beaucoup apprendre sur nous. "

Et ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Le samedi matin était arrivé. Hermione se leva à sept heures trente et se prépara, elle s'habilla de façon présentable pour ne pas froisser la famille malfoy. Drago se leva à la même heure, et descendit les escaliers, il attendit sagement Hermione. Elle descendit à son tour et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Drago lui dit:

" Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Je vais prendre le petit déjeuner, ça ne se voit pas?

- Pas la peine, on le prendra au manoir,

- Je ne veux pas abuser non plus.

- Mais non, et ne fais pas ta chochotte!

- Pff! Ca commence bien!"

Hermione suivit Drago jusqu'aux barrières de sécurité, Drago prit la main de Hermione et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir. Ils traversèrent le parc en silence et accédèrent au manoir. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Hermione lança un tempus et vit qu'il était huit heures trente. Elle dit:

"On a trente minutes d'avances.

- Et alors?

- Rien, si ça se trouve, tes parents ne sont pas levés.

- Rassurez vous, je suis debout depuis une heure. Bienvenue Miss Granger.

- Bonjour Mr Malfoy.

- Bonjour père!

- Bonjour mon fils. Avez vous déjeuné?

- Non, j'avais peur d'être en retard, donc on s'est dépêché.

- Bien dans ce cas joignez vous à moi. "

Hermione et Drago suivirent Lucius qui les emmena à la salle à manger qui était aussi grande que la grande salle à Poudlard. Hermione fut sidérée. Lucius rit intèrieurement.

"Allons miss, ce n'est qu'une salle à manger!

- Qu'une salle à manger? Non mais vous rigolez? On dirait Poudlard.

- Oui c'est une copie.

- C'est dingue.

- Bien installez vous."

Hermione et Drago s'installèrent et Lucius fit apporter le petit déjeuner. C'était un festin de roi, il y avait de tout, encore pire qu'à Poudlard, mais Hermione ne mangeait jamais beaucoup, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago:

" Tu peux manger, tu ne vas pas prendre dix kilos d'un coup!

- Mais de quoi je me mêle?

- Mais mange, le matin il faut manger, c'est le repas le plus important.

- D'accord, je mange! "

Lucius observa en silence et regadait discrètement Hermione. Drago se goinffrait , ce qui dégoutait Hermione.

"Mais comment pouvez vous manger autant le matin?

- C'est simple, pour ma part je fais beaucoup de sport en chambres, donc j'ai très faim. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Granger, ce n'est pas Weasmoche qui va te faire grimper aux rideaux.

- Drago, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une jeune femme! Je ne t'ai pas appris ces manières!

- Non , pour ça il faut t'en prendre à Sév, père, désolé Granger.

- Sache que pour ton information, je ne sors pas avec Ron alors je te prierai d'arrêter de colporter des rumeurs derrière mon dos à l'avenir.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai lancé.

- Non mais ça ne te gêne pas de continuer!

- T'as qu'à faire une annonce officielle: _"Je suis célibataire et pure comme la fontaine de bonne fortune"_

_- _Tu es pathétique. Bon on se dépêche? On a un devoir à faire.

- C'est sur quoi?

- Sur les vieilles potions à l'ancienne, le problème c'est qu'à la bibliothèque, il n'y a pas tellement d'ouvrages, ce n'est pas précis et Sèv veut un dossier en béton.

- Il est toujours aussi exigeant.

- Il baiserait un peu , il le serait moins.

- Drago!

- Quoi c'est vrai? Attends la guerre est terminée et il ne se décoince pas.

- Bien vous trouverez ce qu'il vous faut dans la bibliothèque.

- Merci Mr Malfoy, de me permettre de venir chez vous.

- Je suis heureux de vous accueillir Miss Granger. Et puis ça me fait un peu de compagnie. Si vous avez besoin, je serai dans mon bureau.

- Bien père."

Ils finirent de manger et Drago et Hermione s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils commencèrent leurs recherches. Hermione sentit son coeur bondir de joies quand elle est entrée dans la bibliothèque. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres. Elle resta en silence un moment, analysant les livres qu'elle souhaiterait consulter. Drago la regarda et éclata de rire, elle le regarda légèrement froissée.

" Pourquoi tu ris?

- Tu verrais ta tête!

- Tout le monde sait que j'aime les livres!

- Oui, mais pour les emprunter tu demanderas à mon père.

- Tu crois qu'il va vouloir?

- Je n'en sais rien, pose lui la question, il ne va pas te mordre!

- Bon on se met au travail?

- Oui comme ça plus vite on aura fini, plus vite tu pourras dévorer cet endroit, mangeuse de mots!"

Hermione ne rétorqua pas et s'installa à la table, Drago fit de même avec une pile de boucains. Ils les consultèrent avec beaucoup de concentration et récupérèrent le maximum d'informations. Ils remplirent leurs dossiers et étaient content de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Dans son bureau, Lucius écrivit une petite lettre à Snape.

_"Cher Severus mon ami de toujours, _

_je te remercie pour ton petit coup de main. _

_Je suis heureux que cette belle créature de Granger soit chez moi. _

_Tu ne peux pas savoir les idées qui me passent par la tête en ce moment. _

_Elle est magnifique cette jeune femme, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps, _

_Toujours est il que je compte toujours la séduire, alors j'espère que tu me soutiendras jusqu'au bout. _

_Bien à toi, Lucius!_

_p.s: détends toi un peu, d'après mon fils tu es toujours crispé. "_

Lucius relut le parchemin et par son hibou l'envoya à Severus. Il continua de régler ses affaires administratives, une heure plus tard, il reçut une réponse de son ami:

_"Luce_

_Content pour toi que notre petit plan est marché _

_Toutefois je te mets en garde, ce n'est pas une fille facile, _

_D'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs de Poudlard, c'est une romantique, _

_Donc ne va pas trop vite ou tu vas droit dans le mur!_

_Ne lui saute pas dessus non plus, ce n'est pas une chienne_

_saches que tu as mon soutien , belle tête blonde, si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là!_

_Ton ami Sev_

_P.s: Comment veux tu que j'arrive à me détendre alors que le vieux barbu sénile est toujours en train de me solliciter, là aujourd'hui il faut que j'aille à pré-au-lar lui acheter des sucreries, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer tout seul. Il me prend vraiment pour sa boniche de service, ah et je dois donner des cours supplémentaires à Potter aussi, pour soi disant remonter son niveau pour sa formation d'auror, comme s' il avait besoin de ce diplome. Non mais je te jure, toujours est il que je passe te voir à midi. "_

Lucius éclata de rire en lisant sa lettre et réfléchit à Hermione. Il appela ses elfes de maisons et leur dicta le repas à faire pour le midi. Les elfes se mirent aussitôt au travail.

Midi arriva et les deux jeunes élèves étaient toujours à la bibliothèque en train de poffiner leurs recherches. Lucius vint les rejoindre et demanda:

"Jeunes gens avez vous bien avancé?

- Oui, pour ce matin du moins.

- Bien dans ce cas, voudriez vous avoir l'obligation de venir à table, nous avons un invité de plus.

- Granger tu viens?

- Oui oui!"

Elle déposa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et se leva, elle suivit Drago, elle s'arrêta pour laisser passer Lucius mais celui-ci lui fit signe de passer la première. Elle obéit et il la détailla, il s'enivra de son parfum discrètement. Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, Severus était déja en train de les attendre. Drago était content:

"Bonjour Sev, ça va?

- Oui, Lucius, Miss Granger!

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

- Installez vous tout le monde."

Lucius s'assit en face d'hermione, Severus se mit à côté de Lucius et Drago à côté de Hermione. Lucius servit un peu de vin à Sev et à son fils et quand il a voulu en offrir à Hermione, elle refusa.

"Vous ne buvez pas d'alcool?

- Non pas trop, je n'aime pas le vin.

- Vous préférez quel alcool?

- Le champagne.

- Mademoiselle a des goûts de luxe!

- Non mais quand l'occasion se présente j'en bois c'est tout.

- Alors Sev, t'as récupéré tes bonbons?

- Ce ne sont pas mes bonbons, mais ceux de citroman.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas privé de quelques douceurs.

- Et alors, j'ai pris une petite compensation pour service rendu, il ne va pas me les briser pour trois malheureux réglisses?

- Comment arrive t'il a englober tout ce sucre?

- C'est très simple il passe son temps à échaffauder des plans ou des farces dont je suis souvent le sujet principal. Ou alors il a besoin de forces pour supporter les caprices de ce gamin de Potter.

-Je ne vous permets pas de parler de Harry de cette façon. Ce n'est pas du tout un gamin capricieux, Allez faire un tour du côté de chez ses moldus et vous verrez par vous même. Et je pense que maintenant qu'il n'a plus l'autre taré sur les épaules, il a le droit de demander ce qu'il veut.

- Baissez d'un ton avec moi jeune insolente, et je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de la part d'une petite minette dans votre genre. A moins que ces leçons soient très particulières comme la douceur de votre peau ou la finesse de vos courbes.

- Allons Severus, ce ne sont pas des façons de parler!

- Eh Sev tu devrais sortir un peu, rencontrer une femme parce que là, tu es à bout!

- Drago ma vie privée ne te concerne pas!

- Oh mais qu'est ce que tu peux être chiant sèrieux, bon moi je ne mange pas là.

- Drago mon fils, s'il te plaît.

- Non père, je n'ai pas envie de manger dans cette ambiance, je vais chez Blaise.

- Et le dossier?

- Granger, la bibliothèque est grande; fais toi plaisir, et je t'aiderai ce soir. "

Drago les laissa en plan et partit. Un silence régna et les elfes amenèrent le repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, Lucius regardait discrètement Hermione et Severus aussi. Hermione qui sentait leurs regards se hata de manger et les laissa en paix en demandant de repartir à la bibliothèque. Lucius craqua:

" Tu n'aurais pas pu fermer ta gueule?

- Elle n'avait pas à me parler comme ça, pour qui elle se prend?

- Mais enfin, c'est toi qui as cherché en parlant du gosse!

- Oui bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est émotive, au moins tu connais un de ces traits de caractère!

- Mais justement, ne me gâche pas tout, elle ne voudra plus revenir de peur de te croiser.

- Je m'excuserai ça te va?

- T'as plutôt intêrét!

- Oui, bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore à faire. Je te dis à plus tard!"

Severus laissa Lucius et partit. Lucius attendit un petit moment, le temps de digérer, puis il finit par aller voir Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il la trouva assise dans le fauteuil en train de lire. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté. Elle releva la tête:

" Je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- J'imagine oui, vous êtes absorbée par votre lecture. Le trouvez vous interessant?

- Beaucoup oui, il est passionnant.

- Je trouve aussi oui.

- Mr Malfoy!

- Appelle moi Lucius , on est entre nous ici!

- Euh oui, Lucius, pourrais-je emprunter quelques livres pour les lire à Poudlard? Je promet de faire très attention.

- Je suis désolé Miss mais je ne veux pas que ces livres sortent du manoir, vois tu, certains sont très très rares et j'y tiens beaucoup. Néanmoins, tu peux venir lire ici quand tu veux.

- C'est sèrieux?

- Une parole des Malfoys est toujours sèrieuse, surtout pour des femmes aussi jolies que toi.

- Merci beaucoup, je suis flatée!

- Sinon ça va à l'école?

- Très bien, il faut travailler mais j'aime ça donc c'est bien!

- Mmh! Oui Drago m'a dit que tu passes ton temps libre à la bibliothèque de l'école.

- C'est vrai mais comment est il au courant, il n'y vient presque jamais.

- Beaucoup de personnes parlent de toi apparemment, vu que tu es la meilleure élève, ce n'est pas rien!

- Drago n'est pas mal non plus!

- Il a plutôt intérêt pour lui!

- Toujours est il que là on a un dossier important et il me lâche.

- Je peux peut être t'aider?

- Non non, si le professeur Snape le découvre je vais avoir droit à ses remontrances injustes encore.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, il ne faut pas trop tenir compte de son humour noir.

- Peut être mais je n'aime pas qu'il juge Harry de la sorte. Il n'est pas du tout capricieux, bien au contraire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi généreux! C'est lui qui a donné de l'argent aux jumeaux weasley pour leur boutique.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment ils étaient arrivé à faire du commerce. Je me doutais bien que ce n'est pas avec l'argent que gagne Arthur, qui a pu les aider.

- Non, c'est Harry, le tournois des sorciers, il y avait 1000 gallions à gagner, il les a donné.

- Il a tout donné?

- Oui!

- Eh bien! Je n'aurais jamais cru, dis moi, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Ronald, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle?

- Non, ce ne sont que des rumeurs, on nous traite de vieux couples parce qu'on passe notre temps à se disputer!

- En effet, ça peut porter à confusion. Et tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?

- Non, je n'ai pas trop le temps. Et puis trouver un intellectuel qui aime parler de livres, il y en a pas beaucoup. Les garçons s'interessent qu'au quidditch ou aux belles filles à fortes poitrines.

- Oh une si belle jeune femme qui brode ce genre de discussion?

- Pardon mais c'est ce que je ressens.

- Je suis sûr que tu changeras d'avis un jour. Que dirais tu de manger une bonne glace?"

Hermione dit oui et ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à bavarder.


	3. Chapter 3

La semaine suivante se déroula à merveille avec toujours autant de travail et de stress pour Hermione. Elle jonglait entre les cours, la bibliothèque et ses devoirs. Un soir , alors qu'elle était en train de lire, elle reçut un hibou, qui lui déposa un joli parchemin. Elle donna un peu d'eau à l'oiseau et lut le parchemin.

_"Miss Granger, _

_Permettez moi de vous inviter au manoir Malfoy _

_samedi prochain à partir de neuf heures, _

_Vous pourrez acceder à ma bibliothèque _

_pour approfondir vos connaissances. _

_Je vous invite également a venir prendre le petit déjeuner comme la dernière fois. _

_J'attends votre réponse, gentle dame, _

_Lucius Malfoy!"_

Hermione relut la lettre trois fois et éclata de rire, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une lettre très malfoyenne. Elle se croyait au 19 eme siecle. ( C'est vrai, la façon dont il écrit, lui aussi aurait besoin de se décoincer un peu, allez mione, à toi de jouer!)

Elle y pensa toute la soirée et trouva ça très comique. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de lettre. Harry et Ron écrivaient des lettres plus simples à côté. Elle finit par lui écrire une réponse:

_"Mr Malfoy, Bonsoir, _

_Je serai heureuse de venir vous rendre visite samedi prochain. _

_C'est avec joie que je vous donne ma réponse. Je sérai présente pour le petit déjeuner également. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Miss Granger!"_

Elle roula le parchemin, sortit du chateau et alla jusqu'à la volière où elle donna le parchemin à une chouette. Cependant ce soir là, elle ne fut pas la seule à être de sortie:

"Miss Granger, il se fait tard pour écrire à votre amant!

- Bonsoir professeur, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de vous.

- Je vous signale petite insolente qu'à cette heure ci vous devriez être dans votre lit.

- Je suis préfète en chef, Monsieur, j'avais une réponse urgente à envoyer.

- Bien sûr, votre amant a oublié de vous souhaiter bonne nuit?

- Franchement professeur, Drago a raison, trouvez vous une femme et fichez nous la paix!"

Il la prit par le bras et la poussa contre les étagères, il se mit tout près de ses lèvres et lui dit:

" Méfiez vous Granger, ma patience a des limites et il y a personne autour. Vous avez raison, je suis en manque, et vous me plaisez beaucoup pour une partie de jambes en l'air, mais uniquement pour ça, car il est très difficile de supporter une miss-je-sais-tout comme vous, qui regarde les autres de haut.

- Lachez moi!

- La lionne aurait elle peur?

- Non mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous comporter ainsi!

- Mmh! "

Il l'embrassa et partit. Elle resta un tantinet choquée, retenant ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur se comportait comme ça. Elle ne lui avait rien fait. (C'est vrai, que lui arrive t'il à sévy, il a perdu la boule?). Elle se dépêcha de retourner au chateau. Elle rentra dans son dortoir de préfet et resta un moment devant la cheminée. Elle repensait au comportement aux paroles de son professeur et se dit:

_"Pourquoi pense t'il que j'ai un amant? Je suis toujours concentrée sur le travail! Il doit vraiment être seul cet homme."_

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses raisonnements que Drago arriva. Il lui dit:

"Eh Granger!

- oo

- Granger!

- Oui?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as? T'as vu un mort?

- Non ce n'est rien.

- Père m'a dit qu'il t'avait invité pour samedi alors je suis venu te donner ceci, apprends la par coeur et brule le parchemin.

- Merci, comment t'es au courant?

- Il vient de me le dire par la cheminée.

- Oh merci.

- Tu es sûr que ça va?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu dois aller chez mon père?

- Non, au contraire, je suis ravie.

- Ah bon! Ecoute je sais qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais je sais rester serieux quand il le faut.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Parce ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien Granger alors tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé où j'en parle à Dumby.

- SNAPE M A EMBRASSER CA TE VA?

- oo

- Voilà t'es content?

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris?

- Il m'a surprise dans la volière, a commencé à me parler de je ne sais quel amant, alors je l'ai envoyé bouler en lui disant de se trouver une femme et là, il m'a plaqué contre les étagères, m'a menacé et m'a embrassé.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione, je vais en parler à mon père.

- NON! Non tu ne dis rien, laisse tomber!

- OK!

- Merci bon je vais me coucher. A demain.

- Ouais!"

Sauf que Drago n'écouta pas la dernière recommandation de Hermione, il rejoignit ses appartements de préfet et par la cheminée contacta son père et lui expliqua la situation.

Les deux derniers jours de cours Hermione se concentra deux fois plus sur son travail et ne dit plus un mot, même en cours de potin, elle baissa la tête et Snape ne lui adressa pas la parole non plus.

Le samedi matin arriva. Hermione se prépara et arriva au manoir. Elle sonna à la porte et Lucius vint l'ouvrir.

" Bonjour Miss Granger, est ce que vous allez bien?

- Oui très bien!

- Entrez, ne prenez pas froid!

- Merci!

- Avez vous passé une bonne nuit?

- Oui, je me suis couchée tard pour ne pas changer.

- Vous êtes courageuse.

- Et vous?

- Moi? Je ne suis pas un grand dormeur. Avez vous faim?

- Un peu.

- Venez!"

Hermione suivit Lucius et ils s'installèrent à la salle à manger. Le petit déjeuner était déja sur la table. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. C'était Lucius qui pausait beaucoup de question. Apres avoir mangé, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèquent. Lucius avait déjà préparé quelques livres. Hermione dit:

"Shakespeare? Vous aimez cet auteur moldu?

- Oui, j'aime bien sa vision des choses.

- C'est vrai que ses boucains sont très interessants.

- Comme beaucoup d'autres. Tenez je pense que celui-ci va vous plaire. C'est sur la philosophie de nos croyances.

- Merci. "

Hermione prit le boucain et se mit à lire. Lucus prit à son tour un livre et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils lirent comme ceci pendant deux heures avant que l'ex femme de Lucius débarque à la maison. Elle arriva à la bibliothèque:

" Bonjour Lucius je passais pour te dire...

- Bonjour Narcissa.

- Bonjour Mme Malfoy!

- Miss Black, je suis Miss Black maintenant jeune fille! Mon ex mari n'a pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer, et en plus tu les prends au berceau maintenant?

- Cissa! Pouvons nous parler en privé? "

Lucius se leva et accompagna son ex femme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

" Comment oses tu parler ainsi?

- Quoi, ne me l'a fait pas à moi, je te connais Lucius!

- Il ne se passe rien entre nous.

- Oui, pour l'instant, bon de toute façon ça ne me regarde plus, tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne. J'étais venue pour te dire que je pars en voyage en france pour les procahines vacances et que Drago vient avec moi.

- Tu as peur que je m'y oppose?

- Non, je suis venue te prévenir, comme ça tu pourras faire des projets avec ta belle! Franchement elle est jeune!

- Cissa comme tu l'as dis ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien!"

Elle partit et Lucius retourna à la bibliothèque, il s'excusa auprès d'Hermionne et continuèrent de lire. A midi il fit apporter plein de sandwiches et autres, puis ils continuèrent de passer du temps dans la bibliothèque. Lucius s'arrêta un peu et lui demanda:

" Mon fils m'a fait part d'un incident qui ce serait passer avec Severus!

- Je lui avais dis de ne pas en parler.

- Il n'a pas écouté.

- Il vous a tout dis?

- Non il m'a juste dis qu'il s'était mal comporté avec toi.

- Oui mais j'ai l'habitude.

- Il te fait pleurer à chaque fois?

- Non, mais là il a été blessant.

- Que t'as t'il fait?

- On s'est disputé et il m'a embrassé.

- Rien que ça!

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas m'étaler sur le sujet. C'est déjà assez pénible.

- Comme tu veux, tu aimes le livre?

- Oui j'adore, c'est fou la quantité de choses que j'ignorais.

-Comme quoi?

- Les hybrides, il existe beaucoup plus de créatures que je le pensais. Comme les léopards garou, je ne savais pas du tout que ça pouvait exister.

- C'est un peuple très rare, je crois que le nombres se conte dans les 100.

- Waouh! Est ce que c'est plus dangereux qu'un loup.

- C'est pareil mais le léopard est un félin à la base. Il séduit et après il mange ses victimes.

- D'accord, je n'ai pas envie d'en rencontrer.

- Je suis sûr que si tu en rencontres un, il te demandera de devenir sa compagne.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, les léopards adorent les femmes.

- D'accord.

- Vous êtes plaisante vous le savez?

- Euh, je ne me préoccupe pas de ça!

- Pourquoi? C'est important pour une femme de prendre soin d'elle?

- Oui mais je fais le minimum.

- Vous n'êtes pas coquête?

- Un peu! Mais je ne passe mon temps dans la salle de bains.

- Est ce que vous aimez les spas?

- Oui, j'y vais de temps en temps.

- Bien, dans ce cas , je vous propose de revenir samedi prochain, je vous réserverai une séance.

- Mr Malfoy!

- Lucius.

- Oui, Lucius, vous n'êtes pas obligé, vous m'aidez déjà beaucoup en m'accordant de venir ici.

- Ma belle, je le fais avec plaisir.

- Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de choses, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

- Un conseil, laisse toi guider, j'ai beaucoup de relations, donc je peux te donner un grand coup de main. Ca ne me gêne pas.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça pour moi?

- Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré une femme aussi belle, séduisante, avec qui je peux parler librement. Et crois moi, tu me fais du bien.

- Merci du compliment. Bon je crois que je vais rentrer au chateau. Car j'ai encore du travail.

- Bien, je te dis à samedi?

- Oui je viendrai.

- Bonne soirée ma belle."

Lucius la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et elle disparut. Il ferma ses yeux, s'appuya contre le mur et sourit. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione avait le sourire aux lèvres quand elle marchait dans les couloirs. Depuis que Lucius l'avait invité au spa pour le samedi suivant, elle se sentait heureuse. Même si elle se posait encore beaucoup de questions. Harry et Ron se posaient beaucoup de questions.

"Eh Harry, Qu'est ce qu'elle a Hermione en ce moment?

-Je ne sais pas Ron, peut être un petit ami?

- Tu délires? Et où aurait elle pu le trouver? Elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque.

- Je ne sais pas Ron; après tout avec les examens qui approchent et la coupe finale de quidditch, on ne se voit plus qu'en cours.

- On laisse tomber, ça doit être l'approche des examens qui la met dans cet état d'euphorie.

- Mmh! Bon on va s'entrainer?

- Ouais, j'arrive!"

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain, tandis qu'Hermione commençait ses devoirs.

Lucius décida de venir au château, rendre une petite visite à Severus. Il frappa élégament à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Snape qui se tenait au bureau, en train de corriger des parchemins.

" Bonjour Severus.

- Luce! Que me vaut ta visite? Il me semble que ta future amante doit se trouver à la bibliothèque!

- Merci du renseignement, mais c'est toi que je venais voir. Car tu ne m'as pas répondu aux deux dernières invitations.

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Le temps? Ou l'envie?

- Que veux tu me dire?

- Ecoute Sev, je suis au courant que tu as faits des avances à Hermione, et tu l'as même parait il embrassé? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?

- Elle est venue se plaindre?

- Non, mais d'autres oui.

- Il faudra que je surveille un peu plus mes arrières.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça?

- Elle m'a provoqué.

- C'est bizzarre, quand c'est Potter qui te provoque tu ne lui roules jamais de pelle.

- Non; je veux dire qu'elle m'a allumé.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Crois ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Ne la touche pas c'est clair?

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi? Tu ne l'as pas encore séduite que je sache! Elle est libre!

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salopard!

- Non, tu vois grâce à toi, je me suis rendu compte à quel point cette fille pouvait être baisable, et comment elle doit être bonne une fois soumise."

C'en fût trop pour Lucius qui se jeta sur Severus et lui mit un coup de point sur la figure. Sev tomba par terre, étonné, il se releva en touchant sa narine gauche qui saignait. Luce le regarda d'un air dégouté et lui dit:

"Tu vois Sev, je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

- Luce, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis, tu te sers des autres par intérêt. Et tu as toujours fonctionné comme ça, Y compris pour les femmes. Mais Granger est assez sotte pour le comprendre, elle n'a pas vu encore ton manège.

- Je ne compte pas la faire souffrir.

- C'est ça, à d'autres Luce!

- Et toi que comptes tu faire? La prendre de force?

- Je sais être très persuasif quand je le veux. Même plus que toi.

- C'est ce qu'on verra. N'oublie pas Sev, que je suis fortuné, et que les femmes aiment l'argent.

- Tu te trompes sur elle, elle est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Je parie dessus.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois terminer le travail alors je te mets à la porte.

- Pas besoin, je m'en vais."

Luce partit et il bouillait à l'intèrieur, il aurait voulu crier mais il se trouvait à Poudlard, alors il appela tout son sang froid et se retint. Il marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il vit Hermione. Elle était en train de lire un livre et de prendre des notes. Lucius l'admira quelques instants, en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Severus. Puis il s'avança vers elle.

"Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Mr Malfoy, vous m'avez fait peur!

- J'en suis navré. Est ce que samedi vous convient toujours pour le spa?

- Absolument. Je n'ai pas changé mes projets.

- J'en suis ravi.

- Vous êtes venu voir votre fils? Il me semble qu'il est au terrain de quidditch.

- Merci je le verrai après.

- Bien, et sinon à part ça tout va bien?

- Oui, à part que nos conversations me manquent.

- oh!

- Je suis sincère!

- Je vous crois et puis moi aussi j'y prends goût et je repense beaucoup à vos points de vus.

- Si ça peut vous servir!

- Eh bien, grace à vous, je suis en train de réfléchir plus sèrieusement à mon orientation. Au début je voulais suivre la formation d'auror avec Harry et Ron, mais je me rends compte que je suis plus interessée par la recherche et les nouvelles théories. Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir encore!

- C'est un excellent choix, je me renseignerai sur les universités, si vous le désirez!

- J'en ai déjà repéré une, enfin une qui m'a répondu. C'est l'université de Guiland. Elle se trouve en écosse, et elle est en retrait comme le chateau. Ils me demandent d'envoyer ma candidature avant la fin des examens pour qu'ils puissent étudier mon dossier.

- Je connais, c'est l'une des meilleures en matière de recherche, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si bien cachée. Très peu d'élèves y sont admis, il faut avoir un très bon niveau. Mais je suis sûr que vous faîtes partie de cette catégorie.

- Oui, en tout cas, je vais l'envoyer ce soir et dès que j'ai la réponse, je fais une demande de bourse.

- Vous me préviendrez quand ce sera fait?

- Oui, je vous tiendrai au courant de mes démarches, et je vous remercie de m'avoir mise sur la voie.

- Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vous dis à Samedi, neuf heures, pour le petit déjeuner?

- D'accord! Merci Mr Malfoy!"

Il s'avança vers elle, derrière son oreille, lui dit:

"Lucius" Puis il embrassa son cou et partit. Hermione fut surprise par ce petit geste et eut un petit vertige dans son ventre.

Les autres jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, Hermione envoya son dossier à l'université, continua de travailler sur la recherche en potion avec Drago, Harry et Ron se posaient toujours des questions sur leur amie, et le samedi arriva. Hermione se prépara et descendit les escaliers. Elle traversa le couloir et arrivée aux portes de Poudlard, elle fut interceptée par Snape.

"Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger. Vous êtes bien matinales.

- Bonjour professeur,

- Où allez vous? Chez votre amant?

- Je n'ai pas d'amant professeur. Pourquoi pensez vous que j'en ai un? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui fait penser que j'ai un petit ami?

- Oui, vous envoyez des lettres tard dans la nuit, c'est le troisième samedi que vous sortez, Vous vous habillez plus sexy!

- Professeur, je vous l'ai dit, la lettre c'était une urgence, et le samedi, je vais chez Mr Malfoy pour continuer le dossier que vous nous avez demandé. Je passe mon temps dans la bibliothèque et avant que vous soupçonniez quoi que ce soit, Mr Malfoy me respecte beaucoup.

- Que vous pouvez être naïve , croyez vous que Mr Malfoy soit généreux sans rien demander en retour?

- Pour l'instant il ne m'a rien demandé.

- Mais il finira par vous faire des avances, car il n'a qu'un seul but, vous sauter.

- Mais professeur, je suis une gamine à ses yeux, même si nous avons des conversations intelligentes, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille sortir avec moi, je n'ai que 17 ans.

- Miss, si vous voulez faire l'autruche, c'est votre problème, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre le jour où il se servira de vous et qu'il vous jettera comme une vulgaire servante. Croyez moi, il y a des hommes meilleurs en ce monde. Pour ce qui est de votre dossier, vous m'auriez demandé de vous prêter quelques uns de mes livres, je l'aurais fait volontier.

- Je vous signale au passage que je suis venue vous demander de l'aide au début, vous m'avez envoyé sur les roses. Et puis votre comportement dans la volière me fait penser que vous ne valez pas mieux, alors j'arrête cette discussion avec vous, car ça ne mènera nulle part.

- Moi au moins je suis honnête, je vous ai dit que j'étais partant pour une petite aventure sans lendemain.

- Et bien c'est non. Vous ne me plaisez pas du tout.

- Mr Malfoy est mieux n'est-ce pas?

- Absolument."

Puis elle partit et traversa le parc avant de transplaner au manoir. Elle était légèrement en retard. Elle frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Vu qu'elle ne vit pas Lucius, elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il était assis. Elle lui dit:

"Bonjour Lucius, pardon pour le retard, j'ai été retenue par le professeur Snape.

- Bonjour Hermione, ce n'est pas grave. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus venir.

- Tu vas bien ce matin?

- Oui et toi?

- Oui, j'ai envoyé mon dossier et j'attends maintenant.

- C'est parfait, je pense que ça ne va pas tarder. Le professeur t'a ennuyé?

- On a eu une conversation déplaisante. Il t'accuse de vouloir me manipuler pour que je finisse dans ton lit.

- Je ne fais absolument pas ça Hermione, je te respecte sur ça.

- Je sais bien, j'ai confiance en toi, et même ça ne le regarde pas de toute façon. Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

- Sans doute oui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre.

- Bien , on peut manger maintenant, si tu veux bien.

- Oui"

Puis ils mangèrent tranquillement, ils se mirent à lire pendant deux heures et allèrent au spa était magnifique, à l'entrée de grandes cascades d'eaux longeait des baies vitrées. l'espace était large et très lumineux, dans les tons turquoises. A l'accueil, il y avait des standardistes et le patron, qui connaissait bien Lucius Malfoy.

"Mr Malfoy, quelle surprise,

- Bonjour comment allez vous?

- Très bien et vous? Vous avez une charmante jeune femme auprès de vous.

- Je vous présente Miss Hermione Granger.

- Enchanté Miss Granger, je suis Mr Douglas, le directeur de cet établissement.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Bien, qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir?

- Je voudrais prendre le pack détente ++++.

- Un excellent choix Mr Malfoy, De plus nous avons innové dans les soins. Vous verrez, il y a beaucoup plus de massages qu'avant et nous travaillons à base de produits naturels.

- Bien, nous allons essayer.

- Suivez moi, je vais vous amener à mes meilleurs masseurs, ils viennent du brésil et ont reçu une excellente formation.

- Toujours à rechercher le top du top.

- Bien evidemment, ça crée moins de problèmes. Bien installez vous dans cette cabine, mettez vous à l'aise. Voulez-vous quelques rafraichissements?

- Apportez nous deux cocktails.

- Je vous amène ça de suite."

Lucius et Hermione entrèrent dans la cabine, se déshabillèrent, se mirent chacun une serviette autour de leurs corps et s'allongèrent sur les bancs de massages. Cinq minutes après le directeur fit apporter les cocktails et les deux masseurs arrivèrent. Ils mirent dans leurs mains des huiles essetielles et commencèrent leurs travails. Hermione ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations. Elle était bien. Ca faisait longt-emps qu'elle n'avait pas décompressé de cette manière. Lucius aussi la regardait, ses yeux brillaient, il était heureux. Ils eurent droit à tous les types de massages doux, avec les mains, les plumes, les gants de velours, ensuite ils eurent droit à des soins de visages à base d'aloe vera et d'autres plantes exotiques, ils finirent par aller se baigner dans la piscine. Hermione était très détendue et souriait. Elle exprimait sa joie. Après une bonne journée passée dans ce spa, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils passèrent par le hall d'entrée. Le directeur était là:

" Messieuxs dames, cette journée vous a t elle plu?

- C'était merveilleux Douglas, comme toujours, j'ai été surpris par la qualité de tes services, tu as vraiment monté ta gamme.

- Bien disons, que tu te rappelles au début, nous avons eu des expériences négatives, parfois dangereuses, c'était dû à la mauvaise qualité de soins et de travail. Donc j'ai revu mon plan d'action et j'ai visé très haut.

- Un grand risque mais réussi!

- Oui, tout à fait. Attendez un instant. "

Le directeur les laissa et partit deux secondes derrière le comptoir. Il revint avec un joli paquet.

"Tenez ça c'est pour vous. Une palette de maquillage et des soins de visages, et pour vous Mr Malfoy, un ensemble de parfums pour le cou et le corps avec des soins de visages aussi. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. C'est la maison qui offre.

- Merci beaucoup Douglas, Tiens ceci est pour les deux séances.

- Vous me donnez trop, voilà, ça c'est pour vous.

- Viendras tu boire un verre à l'occasion chez moi? Nous pourrons parler de cet établissement et autres!

- Bien entendu, je t' envoie un parchemin pour te dire mes disponibilités.

- C'est entendu, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à vous mesieurs-dames,

- Bonne soirée Mr Douglas!"

Hermione et Lucius sortirent du spa et transplanèrent au manoir. Hermione était folle de joies.

" C'était vraiment super. Je vous remercie énormément pour cette journée.

- De rien, Hermione, le principal est que ça t'aies plu.

- Oh oui, je suis très contente de connaître ce spa. Je crois que je vais y repartir. Même si je prends pas tout mais au moins pour des seances de massages ou soin de visage.

- Nous y repartirons quand tu veux.

- Je ne veux pas abuser non plus Lucius, c'est déjà beaucoup.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir sourire.

- Je te trouve sympa. Je suis contente d'avoir l'occasion de te connaître mieux.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas un passé laborieux mais j'essaie de changer.

- J'espère que tu y arriveras, entièrement.

- Je pense que l'effort est à faire dans les deux camps!

- Je suis d'accord, quand on voit la famille de Harry, franchement!

- Ils sont vraiment horribles?

- Oui, ils ont peur des sorciers et trouvent qu'on est des monstres.

- Tu comprends maintenat pourquoi je n'aime pas les moldus en général.

- Oui mais tous ne sont à mettre dans le même sac. Mes parents à ont toujours bien réagi. Ils font même confiance à Mr arthur Weasley pour les décisions sorcières me concernant.

- Il a toujours été fasciné par tout ce qui est moldu.

- Oui même qu'il avait ensorcellé une voiture. Il l'a faite voler.

- Une voiture? C'est ces machins à quatres roues?

- Oui en quelques sortes mais il y a beaucoup de choses à 4 roues.

- Je sais. Ca me fait peur tout ça.

- Si tu veux, le jour où tu te sentiras prêt je t'emmènerai visiter des centres commerciaux moldus ou autres.

- Ce sera avec plaisir. "

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne dirent plus rien, Hermione trifouillait ses cheveux et Lucius se pinçait la lèvre, puis sous le coup de l'impulsion, il lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche, voyant que Hermione ne répondait pas, il attendit comme ça. Elle finit par y répondre, ils s'embrassèrent, un long moment, puis s'arrêtèrent en se regardant, Hermione dit:

"Il se fait tard, je crois que je vais y aller.

- Oui, tu reviens samedi?

- Oui, bien sûr!

- Alors à samedi prochain ma douce. "

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau et la laissa repartir. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Tant qu'à Hermione, elle fut très émue et repensa à ce baiser toute la soirée.


	5. Chapter 5

Notre belle Hermione était rêveuse cette semaine suivante. Et pour cause, Lucius et elle s'étaient embrassés. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas trop se faire d'illusion mais elle était bien. Même pendant les cours, elle arrivait à se déconcentrer légèrement, ce qui étonna ses camarades, Harry et Ron.

Harry lui demanda:

"Eh! Mione!

- Oui!

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment?

- Rien pourquoi?

- T'es plus la même fille!

- J'essaie de changer c'est tout!

- Il n'y aurait pas un petit ami dessous par hasard?

- Non! Pourquoi tu penses ça?

- Tu réagis bizarrement comme si tu étais amoureuse.

- Ah bon?

- C'est qui?

- Je n'ai personne je t'assure, enfin pour le moment!

- Ah! Donc il y a quelqu'un!

- Oui mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler, tu vas mal le prendre!

- Dis toujours, je te promets de ne rien dire, tu me connais.

- Lucius Malfoy m'a embrassé.

- Quoi?

- Lucius, le père de Drago, tu te rappelles le dossier qu'on doit faire en potion, je suis allée avec Drago chez lui car il a plein de livres et du coup, j'ai commencé à connaître son père et samedi il m'a embrassé.

- Mais enfin Hermione, il est plus vieux que toi et en plus il est marié.

- Divorcé, et oui il est plus agé et alors?

- Je ne sais pas ça fait bizarre.

- Il est gentil avec moi et il fait des efforts.

- Oui je sais, il nous a beaucoup aidé pendant la guerre.

- Bon où est le problème?

- Fais attention Hermione, c'est un coureur de jupon!

- Les gens changent Harry.

- Oui mais sois prudente c'est tout, je ne veux pas que tu pleures!

- Merci Harry, pas un mot à quiconque.

- Promis."

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite et Hermione se rendit le samedi chez Lucius. Elle s'était mise une jolie robe noire et une jolie cape de sorcière bordeaux. Ele transplana au manoir et frappa. Lucius l'ouvrit et fut émerveillé. Ses yeux brillaient comme des billes. Elle rompit le silence:

"Bonjour Lucius, puis je entrer?

- Oui ma belle, excuse moi, tu m'as coupé le souffle, tu devrais te mettre plus souvent en robe.

- Merci!"

Il ferma la porte derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione eut un vertige et sourit. Il la retourna et l'embrassa, avec plein de tendresse. Il la serra fort contre lui et lui dit:

"J'ai attendu ça toute la semaine, tu me manques beaucoup.

- Moi j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, mais j'aimerai qu'on en discute, avant d'aller plus loin.

- Oh! Bon très bien. Tu veux qu'on s'asseoit?

- Oui.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tout d'abords, je veux savoir ce que tu attends de cette relation? Est ce que pour toi je suis une aventure de plus ou tu recherches une relation sèrieuse ?

- Hermione, j'ai des sentiments pour toi et ça fait très longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes?

- Oui, est-ce réciproque?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense à toi très souvent, j'en ai même rêvé en cours, je ressens quelque chose , beaucoup de vertiges quand je pense à toi mais je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de l'amour. Je suis également étonnée que tu m'aies choisie, il y a plein d'autres femmes qui rêveraient d'être avec toi, qui connaissent ton milieu, moi je suis juste une étudiante de 17 ans.

- Mais tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux discuter intelligemment. Tu me parles des autres femmes. La plupart veulent être avec moi, mais uniquement pour l'argent, pas pour ce que je suis.

- J'ai pensé à notre baiser toute la semaine, je ne suivais même plus en cours. Par contre j'en ai parlé à Harry car il a deviné.

- Il en pense quoi?

- Que tu es plus vieux que moi et que tu étais un coureur de jupon.

- Tu lui diras que j'ai changé.

- Il me fait confiance,

- C'est que c'est un très bon ami.

- Oui, il a promis de garder le secret.

- Bon, c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir?

- Oui et je dois te prévenir, que je suis encore ...

- Oui je sais, on prendra notre temps.

- Merci de me respecter sur ça.

- C'est normal. "

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Ils approfondirent leurs baisers. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, avant que l'elfe de maison les appelle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils prirent place et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis Drago débarqua:

" Bonjour père, bonjour Granger!

- Drago tu ne peux pas l'appeler par son prénom?

- Oh pardon! Hermione! Comment ça va?

- Bien, tu as mangé?

- Non, je me suis pris la tête avec Potter pour le quidditch.

- Encore?

- Oui encore. On débattait sur la façon de feinter quand on attrape le vif d'or, Monsieur le survivant-célébrité-que-tout-le-monde-aimerait-se-taper-y-compris-snape me soutenait qu'il fallait d'abord foncer en pente puis freiner à la dernière seconde sur la droite avant de l'attraper.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord.

- D'accord mais ça dépend de la trajectoire de la balle. Si elle se trouve à gauche, tu fraines à gauche?

- Peut être oui.

- D'après beau-cul-de-Potter c'est non. Alors on s'est disputé.

- Mon fils surveille ton langage.

- Oui, bon Hermione, t'en es où pour le dossier?

- Je l'ai presque fini mais il serait temps que tu t'y mettes.

- Oui je vais en faire un peu toute à l'heure!

- Un peu? Non tu vas faire ta partie et sèrieusement.

- Depuis quand tu joues la patronne?

- Depuis que j'ai fait les trois quarts du travail.

- Bon Bon d'accord, je finirai.

- Merci."

Lucius regardait l'échange et riait intèrieurement. Il se disait que si ces deux s'entendaient comme ça, lui apprendre la nouvelle serait plus facile. Puis il réflechit et dit:

"Drago, tu as dit que Snape avait des vues sur Mr Potter?

- Qui n'en a pas? Il est beau comme un Dieu et il est encore puceau. Alors tout le monde veut lui sauter dessus.

- Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un morceau de viande!

- Je dis ce qui est vrai Granger!

- Hermione, elle s'appelle Hermione.

- Pardon Hermione.

- Et comment tu sais pour Sev?

- C'est simple, en cours de potion, il est toujours en train de le matter.

- Je n'ai jamais remarqué.

- Granger, euh Hermione, c'est normal, tu passes ton temps le nez dans les livres ou le chaudron.

- Ce qui est normal quand on est en cours.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que Snape en profite pour regarder Harry.

- Donc ça veut dire qu'il est bi!

- Oui, tu ne le savais pas?

- Non!

- Et Severus va parler à Mr Potter?

- Tu crois? Non, jamais il avouera qu'il en pince pour le survivant, pas après tout ce qu'il lui a fait!

- Il lui faudrait un coup de pouce alors!

- Moi j'opterais plutôt pour les enfermer tous les deux dans la même pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils baisent ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas que Harry soit gay.

- Si il l'est, tu le verrais comment il matte les mecs dans le vestiaire!

- Tu es sûr?

- Ouais, il m'a même regardé, mais bon moi c'est normal, je suis beau aussi.

- Mais delà à ce que Harry soit attiré par le professeur de potion!

- Ca ne sera pas facile avec les caractères qu'ils ont.

- Il faudrait les faire se rencontrer hors Poudlard.

- Oui, on a un merveilleux cachot à la cave, père, on l'emménage pour qu'il soit un minimum confortable et on les enferme dedans.

- Oui et après nous serons arrêtés pour enlèvement et séquestration.

- Pas si on leur jette un sort d'oubliette après.

- Mon fils!

- Je rigole. Mais que veux tu faire d'autres?

- Nous pourrions les inviter à diner, samedi prochain par exemple!

- Oui, mais laisse moi me réconcilier avec Harry d'abord.

- Je suis sûre que ça se fera rapidement.

- Oui. Bon je vous laisse, je vais finir le dossier."

Drago se leva et laissa les deux toutereaux ensemble. Dès qu'il fut parti, Lucius se leva et embrassa Hermione. Ils continuèrent de manger un petit peu puis passèrent la journée à s'embrasser, et s'enlacer. Ils se caressèrent et se firent pleins de calins tendres et doux. Lucius lui défit les bretelles de la robe et lui caressa les seins, Hermione gémit doucement, Lucius continuait de l'embrasser partout, en descendant dans le cou, puis sur sa poitrine, avec ses mains, il lui caressa les cuisses, Hermione se crispa légèrement, Lucius s'arrêta et la regarda:

"Tu veux qu'on arrête?

- Non ce n'est pas ça!

- Je te promets d'aller à ton rythme. Je ne ferai rien que tu puisses regretter.

- Je sais, j'ai peur c'est tout.

- Tu n'as aucune raison, ça te plaît mes baisers?

- Oui!"

Lucius l'embrassa de nouveaux et recommença ses caresses. Il prit la main de Hermione et la glissa sur son sexe, il la guida dans les mouvements. Rapidement elle s'y prend au jeux et Lucius gémissait faiblement. Il remonta sa main à l'intèrieur des cuisses de sa belle et toucha son intimité, doucement, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il la fit gémir de plaisir, rien qu'en la touchant. Il lui dit:

" Tu aimes ce que je fais?

- Oui!

- Tu vois ce n'est pas méchant!"

Puis il l'embrassa et accentua ses caresses, Hermione avait plus confiance en elle mais n'était pas prête pour aller jusqu'au bout, elle continuait de caresser le sexe de son amant, qui lui finit par jouir de plaisir. Ils s'arrêtèrent et finirent par s'embrasser.

A la fin de la journée, elle quitta le manoir pour se rendre au château. Drago était encore dans la bibliothèque familiale en train de finir le dossier . C'est là que Lucius le trouva.

" Père, où est Hermione?

- Elle est rentrée.

- D'accord.

- Mon fils il faut que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu l'aimes bien à Hermione?

- Oui, Je la trouve sympa, un peu casse pied, car avec elle, il faut toujours étudier mais sinon ça va! Pourquoi?

- Je te demande ça car c'est ma nouvelle compagne.

- oo

- Drago!

- Non c'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Depuis quand?

- La semaine dernière.

- Quand le rouquain va l'apprendre, il va faire une de ces têtes!

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, c'est ton opinion qui m'importe.

- Eh bien, je suis étonné, certes, mais bon, c'est votre vie! Tu es sûr de la supporter? Elle va te parler tout le temps de livres.

- Ca tombe bien, j'adore ça.

- Oui!

- Tu le prends bien?

- Père je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre bonheur, si elle vous rend heureux c'est ce qui compte non?

- Oui. Merci de ton soutien.

- C'est normal, tu vas le dire à mère?

- Elle l'apprendra tôt ou tard.

- Oui, de toute façon, ça ne la concerne plus.

- Je suis surpris que tu le prennes aussi bien, je m'attendais à ce que tu t'opposes à cette relation.

- Tu sais le combat contre face de serpents m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir, maintenant je recherche que le bonheur et ceci pour tout le monde.

- Un brin de maturité!

- Bon il faut que je finisse ce dossier. Non mais sèrieux, il aurait pu donner quelque chose de plus simple.

- Ceci est un prétexte.

- C'est à dire?

- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Sev de vous donner un devoir à faire pour que Hermione puisse venir ici.

- Non! Je me disais aussi que c'était louche qu'il me mette avec elle! Eh bien c'est réussi!

- Oui!

- Eh! Donc je peux ne pas le finir!

- Si tu vas le finir car elle y a passé beaucoup de temps dessus.

- Oui, tu m'aides alors!

- D'accord. "

Lucius et Drago passèrent la soirée à finir le dosser, c'était plus facile sachant que Lucius n connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet.

Sevy va être étonné.


	6. Chapter 6

Drago et Lucius passèrent la soirée à finir le dossier. Drago le relit et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Le landemain, il passa le dimanche avec son père à élaborer un plan pour mettre Snape et Harry ensemble. Ils décidèrent de proposer des jeux questions réponses basés sur le sexe et de manger de nourriture exotique et aphrodisiaque. Drago imaginait la tête de Snape et le caractère de Harry. Il dit à son père:

"Tu sais je crois que ma proposition première serait beaucoup plus efficace.

- Les enfermer c'est ça? Non mais tu veux que ton directeur débarque ici?

-On peut dire qu'ils sont malades!

- Mais oui il va nous croire!

- Et un philtre d'amour? Pour qu'ils se sautent dessus?

- Ce sera pire après!

- Ils sont compliqués, toujours à se prendre la tête! Moi quand j'ai envie de baiser, je ne me pose pas de questions !

- Baiser mais tu verras quand tu tomberas amoureux tu seras comme nous!

- Tu n'as pas eu de mal à séduire Granger!

- Hermione!

- Oui Hermione!

- Elle me plait beaucoup et ce n'est pas comme avec ta mère, elle est beaucoup plus droite, intelligente et très douce!

- T'es vraiment accro!

- Oui je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant!

- Tu vas l'épouser?

- Pas de suite, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense du mariage et elle a ses études aussi! Et elle est jeune!

- Et alors? Où est le problème?

- Elle peut très bien rencontrer un autre homme et tomber amoureuse, un homme plus jeune et plus fougueux que moi.

- Non je ne crois pas, elle n'est pas comme ça! Tu sais qu'elle n'est jamais sorti avec un autre homme avant, même avec Krum, c'était juste une petite histoire.

- On verra bien!

- Elle est fidèle à ses principes donc elle te sera fidèle, mais toi ne la trompe pas!

- Non c'est fini tout ça! "

Hermione, pendant ce temps là, s'inquiétait de ne pas revoir Drago et le dossier, elle voulait le relire avant de le rendre à son professeur. Elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser en allant voir Harry.

"Où est Ron

- Avec Lavande.

- ..

- Ça va?

- Non, on doit rendre le dossier demain, et Drago est encore chez son père!

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas te mettre dans les ennuis sachant que tu te tapes son père.

- On n'en est pas encore là!

- Vous prenez votre temps?

- Oui,

- Ça se passe bien?

- Oui, il est gentil, doux, patient, on discute beaucoup!

- Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre parler d'autres choses que les devoirs!

- Je ne parlais pas tout le temps des devoirs!

- Oh que si!

- Tu vas être invité samedi prochain, Lucius organise un petit diner, ça vous permettra de discuter un peu.

- C'est toi qui lui as demandé?

- Jamais je ne me permettrai.

- Je viendrai. "

Le dimanche soir passa très vite et le lundi matin Hermione angoissait, et Drago revint tranquillement et alla directement voir son directeur de maison.

"Mon cher filleul, que puis je pour toi?

- Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin, tu as tiré un coup hier soir?

- Non j'ai concocté un merveilleux poison a faire tester chez les lions.

- Mdr! Tiens , le dossier au complet, régale toi!

- Où est ta coéquipière, en train de batifoler avec ton père?

- Non elle est rentrée depuis samedi soir. Bon je te laisse. "

Et il repartit, deux minutes après, Hermione lui sauta dessus:

"Enfin tu es là! Le dossier, t'en es où, je voudrais le relire pour...

- Du calme ma future belle mère, je l'ai déjà rendu à Snape!

- Mais l'as tu fini au moins, et les points essentiels qu'on devait mettre à la fin, et la conclusion?

- Oui j'ai tout fais, ne t'inquiète pas!

- Ouais!

- Vivement que mon père te fasse grimper aux rideaux un peu, ça te calmerait! "

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine et Drago éclata de rire. Elle lui rétorqua:

"Ce n'est pas drôle!

- Si !

- Bon je vois qu'il te l'a dit!

- Oui, je suis son fils, vous n'alliez pas vous cacher indéfiniment non plus! Mais je suis content .

- Tu le prends bien?

- Oui, pourquoi vous croyez le contraire?

- La différence d'âge, de culture, de maison!

- Tu te fies beaucoup trop aux apparences et mon père aussi! Finalement vous êtes bien assortis tous les deux.

- Je suis contente que tu le prennes bien!

- Oh le beau cul qui arrive! Je me demande pourquoi Sev ne lui a pas encore sauté dessus?

- Demande lui!

- Il va encore me dire que ça ne me regarde pas!

- Bonjour Harry

- Salut Mione, Drago!

- On t'a déjà dit que c'était provocateur de pincer les lèvres comme tu fais ?

- Et toi, on t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais à une vierge effarouchée?

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux! Et on va en cours."

Ils descendirent en direction des cachots et attendirent la venue du professeur. Il arriva cinq minutes après avec les autres élèves et tous rentrèrent en silence. Chacun remit leur dossier. Le professeur inscrivit la leçon du jour au tableau et fit son cours.

Le reste de la semaine était toujours aussi remplit, enfin surtout pour Hermione. Elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour ne pas changer ses habitudes. Le professeur Snape avait commencé à corriger les dossiers, surtout celui de son filleul et de Hermione. Il reconnut que c'était du très bon travail mais la fin le laissait perplexe. Il était persuadé que les phrases venaient de son ami Lucius et non de la miss, ce qui le mit dans une colère noire. Il alla trouver Miss Granger à la bibliothèque et lui dit:

"Miss Granger , suivez moi s'il vous plait. "

Hermione se leva de son siège et obéit. Le professeur marcha très vite, et Hermione devait presque courir pour le suivre, arrivés aux cachots, il ferma la porte à clé et attaqua:

"A nous deux petite tricheuse, me prenez vous pour un imbécile?

- Pardon?

- Le dossier, je vois , vous avez couché avec Lucius uniquement dans le but qu'il fasse le dossier à votre place? Décidément vous ne valez pas mieux, c'était plus simple d'écarter les cuisses!

- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça! Je n'ai pas triché.

- Bien sûr, je connais Lucius depuis des années ma chère et je sais très bien reconnaitre sa tournures des phrases ainsi que la votre, alors arrêtez de me mentir.

- Je ne vous mens pas, j'ai fait la majeure partie du dossier toute seule pendant que votre filleul s'amusait, et jamais je n'ai demandé à Lucius de faire le travail à ma place. Drago a écrit la fin et la conclusion.

- Vous êtes une menteuse, je vous retire 50 points et vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 20 heures.

- Bien!"

Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette. Elle partit, elle chercha Drago et le trouva assit sur un banc avec toute sa bande. Elle se précipita vers lui:

" Malfoy, il faut qu'on parle. "

Drago surprit par ce soudain revirement, la suivit dans un coin isolé et l'écouta.

" Est-ce que ton père t'a aidé à finir le dossier?

- Oui un peu!

- Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser faire!

- Pourquoi?

- Je viens de me prendre une retenue par Snape ainsi qu'une perte de 50 points.

- Il a fait quoi? Non mais il en a pas marre sérieux? Crois moi il va m'entendre!"

Drago la laissa en plan et partit de ce pas rejoindre son parrain. Il le trouva dans les cachots pour ne pas changer les habitudes. Il poussa la porte d'un geste vif et frappa du poing su le bureau, Snape surprit se recula légèrement avant de reprendre de sa superbe contenance.

"Allons mon cher filleul, que me vaut ce genre d'attitude?

-Hermione!

- Granger! Que t'a t'elle raconté encore?

-ARRÊTE. NE FAIS PAS L INNOCENT! ELLE N A PAS TRICHE! ELLE NE SAVAIT MÊME PAS QUE MON PÈRE M AVAIT AIDER; JE DIS BIEN M AVAIT AIDER CAR LES TROIS QUARTS, C'EST ELLE QUI L'A FAIT ET SANS BRONCHER!

- Ah c'est sûr qu'elle a du faire autre chose que de broncher pendant qu'elle profitait de ton père.

- Mais c'est quoi ces réactions de merde? Tu veux te la faire ou quoi? Ou tu es tout simplement jaloux de mon père? Parce qu'il a tout et toi rien, pas d'épouse, pas d'amante, pas de fils, pas de fric!

- IL SUFFIT! JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TOUT CE QUE POSSÈDE TON PÈRE CAR IL EST UN MINABLE ET RESTERA UN MINABLE, A SON AGE IL SE TAPE DES GAMINES IL N Y A RIEN A ENVIER!

- T'ES PATHÉTIQUE! ET VIVEMENT QUE TU BAISES POTTER POUR QU'ON PUISSE AVOIR LA PAIX! "

Sur ce Drago quitta la pièce furax. Snape aussi était vraiment énervé. Il décida de prendre une douche pour calmer ses nerfs. Drago envoya un hibou à son père lui racontant les nouvelles crises de Snape.


End file.
